1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and a method providing an exhibition guide.
2. Description of Related Art
When viewing works or articles on exhibition in art galleries, museums, exhibitions, and fairs, users may carry and read brochures or catalogs containing information on the works exhibited. In some cases, users are directly guided by a human guide or a speech ciphering equipment at the exhibition. However, this method is inconvenient because the users have to visit the art gallery or exhibition at a specific time to acquire the necessary information. Further, the users who are distant from the guide may have difficulty hearing when a lots of tourists are present at the exhibition, and the user may not rent the speech ciphering equipment because the quantity of the speech ciphering equipment is limited. Therefore, an efficient method of providing an exhibition guide is desired.